Split Decision
by suckerforromance78
Summary: Bella decides she can't choose between Edward and Jacob. What will happen when she tries to date them both at the same time? Story begins at the end of Eclipse. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight series.**

**This story begins at the end of Eclipse. Bella is seeing the injured Jacob for the first time since the fight with Victoria and the newborns.**

"Hi, Jake." I stood uncertainly in the doorway of his bedroom, my hand gripping the frame weakly. Relief flooded me now that I could actually see, with my own eyes, that he was alive and healing.

"Hey, Bells," Jake said softly. He was lying very still. An end table, covered in a pillow, was set at the foot of his bed. Without it, Jake's lower legs and feet would most certainly have dangled off the mattress. He crooked his finger at me. "Come here."

I made my way to him slowly. The regret and shame I'd felt after I kissed him yesterday was dissolving with each step. Edward was still there in my thoughts and heart, but I felt drawn to Jacob, as though there was a magnetic pull between us, reeling me in. By the time I reached his bed, Edward was pushed to the back of my mind. I started to lie down next to Jacob but paused when I remembered his injuries. "Which side hurts?"

"The other one. Here." Jake's long arm encircled my waist and drew me down next to him. I curled into his side and reached up to kiss him. I didn't even aim for his cheek. It was our kiss from the meadow all over again. My hand cradled his jaw and I opened my mouth to him, feeling his hot tongue gently sweep against mine. He winced suddenly and blew out a hiss, relaxing his hold on me.

"I'm sorry!" I whispered. "I forgot for a second there . . ."

His face, pale under its russet tone, slowly relaxed, and he glanced down at me, smiling. "Don't ever be sorry for kissing me," he said. "I'm not."

"How are you feeling?"

"Right now? Couldn't be better." He kissed my hair. His face scrunched up. "You stink."

"No, really," I insisted. "How are you? I know you're a fast healer, but that doesn't make you impervious to pain."

Jacob shrugged and winced again. "The vamp doctor gave me some pretty strong pain pills. I think he overestimated my size. This is the first time I've been semi-lucid all day."

"Well, I'd rather have you not lucid than in pain," I said, smiling.

Jacob gave me a squeeze. His eyes were warm, excited. "So . . . I guess it's over between you and the bloodsucker, right?"

I hesitated. "Uh, no. Actually, I'd thought it was over between you and me, until I saw you."

Jacob frowned. "But you kissed me."

"Yeah." I wasn't sure what to add to that. I felt a bit baffled.

"So where does that leave us?"

I thought for a moment. "I'm not sure, Jake. I love you both. I don't know what to do. I don't want to lose either one of you."

We sat in silence. Jake stared at the ceiling. I couldn't help snuggling closer to him. I wanted to kiss him again. "What are you thinking?" I asked him.

He exhaled loudly. "I don't know. My mind is kind of racing through my options right now."

I waited for him to continue, but he didn't. "And what are your options?"

He finally looked at me. "I can keep fighting for you, like I have been. But I'm not sure I'll ever be able to win you away from him, not completely. I can give you up, which seems like the safest thing to do. I don't want to have my heart mangled more than it has to be. You've broken my heart more than once already." He paused. I felt a lump forming in my throat. How ironic, if _he_ ended up breaking up with _me_.

He continued, "Or I can wait."

I was stunned. "_Wait?_ What do you mean? Go back to the way we were?"

"Well, that isn't what I was thinking, but is that what you want?"

"No!" I was surprised by my own vehemence. I pushed up on my elbow and grabbed his chin. We locked eyes for a second, and then we were kissing again. After being so careful with Edward, after holding back and ignoring my own passion for so long, I almost felt like I couldn't control myself with Jacob. If he hadn't been injured I'd probably have straddled him.

I opened my eyes a fraction and saw him wincing again. I released the death grip I had on his chin and eased back. "No, I don't want to go back to being just friends again."

"Good. Neither do I. And I don't want to lose you, so I was wondering . . . why can't you just date us both?"

"This is dating?" I teased. Jake smiled sheepishly. I thought of Edward. The term _dating_ didn't exactly apply to us, either. "Do you mean, do what we always do and throw in the occasional kiss?"

"More than the occasional kiss, I hope. I could get used to this." Jacob leaned down and kissed me once. His nose wrinkled again. "The smell will take some getting used to. I guess _he'd_ have to get used to it, though, too."

I thought of something. "Would you be okay with me kissing Edward? Won't you both get crazy jealous?"

"I don't like it," he admitted. "And I don't want to think about it. But I can deal with it, if he can."

I considered his idea. It sounded too good to be true, which, if I wanted to be brutally honest, it was. I knew I could never end things with Edward. But I wasn't ready to lose Jacob. He was my best friend. And I really liked kissing him.

"What would I say to Edward?" I whispered. I was staring into space, lost in my own thoughts.

"Tell him you need more time," Jacob said. I looked up at him doubtfully and he added defensively, "Why not? It's the truth!"

I sighed. "Okay, I'll think of something. I'd better go." I stood and leaned over to kiss him one more time. He drew me in close with his arm and kissed me deeply for a moment before letting me go.

"Call me later. Let me know how he reacts."

I nodded and left, mumbling a goodbye to Billy on my way out. He called out a cheerful, "See ya!"

I suspected he knew I'd been kissing his son.

I climbed into my truck and aimed it toward home. I didn't know exactly where the boundary line for La Push was, but I had a good idea. A few minutes after I crossed it, I realized I was hyperventilating. Black dots floated in my peripheral vision. I slowed and pulled off the road.

_You're being ridiculous, _I told myself._ What are you afraid of? Edward might get angry, but he'd never hurt you._

Then I realized I wasn't afraid of his anger. I was afraid I might lose him.

I heard the passenger door creak open and let out a squeak. Edward was already in the car, with the door shut, by the time I looked over. His eyebrows were scrunched together, his mouth turned down in a frown. He was upset, and I could guess why.

He looked me straight in the eye. "Alice called me. Bella, why did our wedding plans suddenly disappear?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2. Thanks to those who subscribed to this story. And thanks to ReLeeS for the review -- that was my first!**

I was frozen with panic. "I – I – Edward, I – "

Edward watched me silently. His anxious expression became one of frustration as I stuttered and stalled. Finally, he sighed and pulled me into his arms. His sweet smell washed over me, calming me instantly. I pressed my face against his hard chest and inhaled deeply, closing my eyes. Edward's hand cradled the back of my head. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, Bella," he said. "It just caught me by surprise. I know you're torn between letting Alice have her way and just eloping to Vegas. I'll do whatever you want to do, you know that."

Why did he have to be so _good?_ I felt shame welling up inside me. I couldn't tell him about Jake's idea. What was I _thinking?_

I still hadn't answered Edward. I could tell he was trying to figure out what I was thinking. "Is this about your . . . er, demand?" he guessed. Demand, ha. I guess that's one way to describe sex.

I peeked up at his face. "Why? Would you reconsider your position?"

"About you having to marry me first? No way," he said smoothly. "It's the only way I'll get you to marry me."

His response didn't come as a surprise, but it made my stomach churn. Getting married, ugh. I shuddered. Maybe I _did_ need more time to think about it. I cleared my throat. "About getting married, Edward," I began.

He stiffened. "Yes?" he said cautiously.

I took a deep breath. "I think I need more time. To get used to the idea."

There was a beat of silence as he considered this. "To get used to the idea of getting married? Or marrying me?"

"Um, both, I suppose." I watched his eyes darken with shock and hurt. "I love you, Edward. You know that. I just need to slow things down a little."

He scrutinized my face. "I thought you couldn't wait to get things moving so I would change you."

"I know. It's just that I realized today, when I was visiting Jake –"

"This is about _Jacob?_" he said sharply. I cringed. "You need more time because of _Jacob_?"

I looked down at my hands and swallowed hard. "I'm not ready to lose him, Edward. He's my best friend."

"If you _did_ lose him, it would be his choice, not yours. Surely he knows that."

"I don't want to have to face that possibility yet. I love him, too."

Edward stared out the windshield. "You know, before yesterday I wouldn't have wondered about what kind of love you mean." I didn't say anything; I couldn't. I watched his face work as understanding dawned on him. He nodded to himself. "You need more time to choose between Jacob Black and me." It was a statement, not a question.

"Not exactly," I corrected. "I could never choose Jacob over you, Edward. I can't live without you. I don't want to. I just need more time to reconcile myself to the idea of living without Jacob."

This seemed to reassure him. He relaxed a little. "So . . . things just continue the way they have been? You spend time with him on the reservation and come home to me?"

This was where it got complicated. I cleared my throat again nervously. "I don't know if I can go back to being just friends with Jacob," I said quietly.

I flinched when Edward's head snapped toward me in disbelief. "What do you mean, Bella? Do you want to . . . be intimate with him?" He thought for a second. "Were you today?"

Now I felt like a heel. I couldn't look at him when I answered. "Yes. I wasn't planning on it . . . It just sort of happened . . . I kissed him." I couldn't quite add an apology. I knew I would kiss Jacob again the next time I saw him.

Edward's arms tightened around me. His hands were clenched into fists. He didn't speak for a long time. When he did, I could tell he was trying very hard to keep his voice level. "Let me get this straight. You want both of us. You _desire_ both of us."

"It makes me sound cheap when you put it that way," I mumbled. "If we were all just regular teenagers we'd refer to it as dating. I want to _date_ both of you."

"We aren't regular teenagers, Bella. You're breaking my heart."

I couldn't bear it. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Never mind. You are the most important person in my life, Edward. I won't lose you to Jacob. Forget I said anything." I kissed his neck, his jaw, his cheek. I was afraid to kiss his mouth, afraid that he wouldn't let me. But to my surprise, he turned his face to meet my mouth with his and kissed me roughly. He poured his heartbreak into the kiss and my will crumbled. I would do anything, _anything_ to keep Edward. I'd suffer heartache myself.

I was already thinking of what I would say to Jacob. I would have to call him. I couldn't tell him face to face; I was too weak for that. I would just say . . . I'd just tell him that . . .

Edward broke our kiss abruptly. "No, Bella. I love you. I want you to be happy."

"I _am_ happy –"

"No," he interrupted me. "I am not going to force you to choose me. I am not going to force you to marry me. If you need more time, so be it."

"No, Edward, I don't want to hurt you –"

"Bella, I hurt you first. My choice to leave you led us here. You are involved with Jacob because of me." He paused, faltered. "I – I want you to choose me. No hesitation, no regret."

I didn't know what to say. I knew he was right, but hearing him say the words made me feel so guilty. No matter what, one of us would have to sacrifice something. Compromise, that's what it was. We would all have to compromise, for now. Jacob and Edward would have to share me, and I would have to live with the fear that one of them would lose their patience and leave me. "So, we can try the dating thing?" I asked shyly.

"We can try the dating thing," Edward agreed. "Maybe this will be good for me, make me try harder for you. I will try to win your heart completely, Bella."

I kissed him, relieved that for now, everything was all right. After a moment, he chuckled. "You're going to have to talk to Alice, though. She was a bit hysterical about the wedding plans."

I groaned. Edward laughed again. "Shall I drive? So you can figure out what you're going to tell her?"

"Do we have to do this now? I don't think I'm ready to face your family yet."

"You'd rather tell Charlie first?"

I thought about that for a moment. Billy probably called Charlie as soon as I left, which meant Charlie probably thought I'd broken up with Edward so I could date Jacob. If Edward and I came home together now, Charlie would be curious. And he'd probably say something rude to Edward.

"I have an idea," I said. "Why don't you go break the news to your family, and I'll go talk to Charlie. That way, we can get it all out in the open, and they can ask questions without feeling awkward because you're with me or I'm with you."

"I don't want to let you go so soon," Edward complained. "Why don't we go to your house together and I'll wait outside while you talk to Charlie, and then you can just call Alice and break the news over the phone, and she can pass it on to the others?"

"Okay." I scooted behind the steering wheel again, keeping hold of Edward's hand. He drew my seatbelt across me and buckled me in, then scooted closer to me and gave my hand a squeeze. A thought suddenly occurred to me. "Where's your car? Did you run all the way here?"

Edward shrugged. "Yes, I ran. I was nearby anyway. I like to stay close to La Push while you're there."

I turned and kissed him one more time before I started the engine. He kissed me back softly, then planted a kiss on the tip of my nose. "Let's get this over with," I grumbled. "Will you please _try_ not to listen while I talk to Charlie?"

Edward's eyes grew wide. "Who, me?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the feedback, ReeLees, mari alice, and KatieCullenSwan. ****This chapter took longer than I thought it would. I actually wrote three different versions and decided on this one. Hope you like it!**

Looking back, telling Alice over the phone was a bad idea. It just made it that much harder for her. And she showed up at my window that night, anyway, and just about gave me a heart attack.

Edward left promptly at ten, even though I didn't have a curfew anymore. He was still trying to win Charlie over, for all the good it did. I got ready for bed and was waiting on my bed for Edward to return.

Suddenly, I heard a hissing outside my open window. I got up and padded over to see what it was. It took me a minute to realize it was Edward, conversing so quickly with someone that the words blurred together. In the next instant, I was looking into Alice's amber-colored eyes, an inch away from my own. I actually felt my heart stop beating. Edward appeared in the large pine tree outside my window and made to lunge, as though he meant to pull Alice away.

She turned to him and snapped, "Back off, Edward! I need to talk to her!"

"Did you hear her heart stop? You can't just surprise her like that, Alice!" They both paused, listening. I was still frozen in front of Alice. I felt my heart give a heave and begin to pump furiously. Edward visibly relaxed.

"It's . . . It's okay, Edward. Let us talk," I said. He nodded and leaped out of the tree, presumably to give us some privacy. I backed away from the window. Alice climbed in gracefully and took a seat in the rocking chair. I sat on the bed and waited for her to speak.

"So," she began. "This is all because of Jacob?"

I nodded. "My feelings for Edward haven't changed. But my feelings for Jacob have. I just need more time with him, as a human."

Alice let out an exasperated sigh. "Look, I like Jacob, Bella. He's a great guy, aside from the whole big, stinky werewolf thing. But you and I both know how this is going to end. You can't live without Edward. You know that."

The guilt began to weigh on me. "I know, Alice," I whispered. "I know I can't live without Edward. I just . . . I have feelings for Jacob, too. Giving him up now, when I've just realized how I feel about him, is – it's too much. And it's hurting him, too. I think he would rather have some time with me – even knowing how unlikely it is I'll pick him over Edward – than no time at all."

Alice eyed me skeptically. "And what about Edward? You know how self-sacrificing he is. Have you thought about what this will do to him?"

"We've talked about it, Alice." I shifted uncomfortably, then froze as I thought of something. "Is there something you aren't telling me? Have you seen something in the future – something about Edward?"

Alice sighed and looked at the floor. "No, Bella. I haven't seen anything like what you're imagining. He's my brother. I want him to be happy, just like I want you to be happy. This isn't going to make him happy, obviously." She shrugged. "And I was excited to have you join us. Become one of us. I mean, I have Esme, but she's my mother figure, and I have Rosalie, but we're nothing alike, aside from our vampire characteristics."

"And we're alike?" I smiled. "Our taste in clothes, music, fast cars?"

Alice laughed, and we both relaxed a little. "I'm working on it. You have potential, Bella." I made a face and she laughed again. "You're my best friend, Bella. You know how you want to be with Edward forever? Or you used to?"

"I still do," I said firmly.

"Well, that's how I feel about you. I'm excited to be able to hang out with you forever. Even if we don't have the same taste in clothes and cars, well, you're a good sport about it. You're still willing to spend time with me."

I walked over and squeezed next to her on the rocking chair. "You're my best friend, too, Alice. I don't have to tolerate you. _You_ tolerate _me_. I'm dull compared to you." I put one arm around her and she leaned against me. "And I _am_ going to join your family. I'm still planning on it, okay? This gives you time to prepare, just in case Edward chickens out and I need someone else to change me."

Alice smiled, reassured. "So, do you have plans with Jacob this weekend? Because I can't see your future for Saturday night."

"Not yet. But I suppose I will, if you can't see it." I kissed her marble forehead. "So, are we okay?"

"Yes, we're okay. I'm still going to do everything in my power to change your mind about this, though."

"Go ahead and try," I laughed. Alice looked at me for a moment, contemplating.

"Is that a wrinkle?" I stopped laughing. She peered at my face. "Hmm. I thought I saw something . . . "

"Alice, that doesn't help me," Edward's velvet voice interrupted. He stood behind us. My heart lurched again in surprise. He took my hand and helped me stand.

"I don't have a wrinkle, do I?" I asked him.

"Your face is perfect. She's just trying to goad you, so you'll want to be changed sooner."

I rubbed my forehead uncertainly. "That wasn't nice."

She just laughed. I helped her up, even though she didn't need it, and hugged her. "I'll see you later, Alice."

"Oh, Bella," she said suddenly. "I was going to ask you to go shopping with me in Seattle this weekend. Since you're busy Saturday night, how about Friday?"

Edward stiffened beside me. I glanced at him uncertainly. "Um, that's fine. I have to work in the morning, but I'm free in the afternoon. Anytime after three."

"Sounds good. I'll pick you up at three-thirty." She gave a little wave and slipped out the window.

I turned to Edward and found him looking down at me. "You have plans this Saturday?" he asked warily.

"Not yet," I said, uncomfortable. "But she said my future disappears Saturday night, so I might have a date with Jacob."

Edward nodded, not looking at me. There was an awkward pause between us. He drew in a quick breath and smiled at me, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Okay. I think Emmett wanted to go hunting Saturday night anyway."

"You're being an awfully good sport," I commented.

"What choice do I have?" he muttered. He picked me up suddenly and carried me to my bed. He laid me down carefully and then stretched out next to me, taking me into his arms. His cold lips pressed against my hair. He was quiet for a moment. When he spoke next, his lips were right next to my ear. "Perhaps I could dissuade you from seeing Jacob." His teeth grazed my earlobe, and I shivered.

"You could try," I said breathlessly, rolling toward him. My mouth latched onto his for a deep, slow kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He rested one hand on my upturned hip, stroking it with his fingers. "Mmmm," I murmured, rolling on top of him. His hands gripped my hips tightly, pressing me to him. He moved his lips to my neck and across my jaw, pausing at my ear. His lips wrapped around my earlobe and began sucking, sending a wave of goose bumps down my body. I stiffened, unable to move while the tickling sensation swept through me. A chuckle sounded deep in his chest. As soon as his lips released me, I attacked his earlobes one at a time with the same intensity, wanting to reciprocate. He moaned softly in response, rolling us until his body rested on top of mine. Usually, he held his weight away from me, but not tonight. He pressed me into the mattress and I pressed back as best I could. I slipped my hands under his t-shirt and raked my nails across his back. He attacked my mouth roughly until I was gasping for air, then trailed kisses down my neck to my collarbones, tracing them with his tongue.

Things seemed to be progressing much faster and farther than he'd ever let them before. Suspicion started nagging at the back of my mind, or what was left of my mind. Was he just toying with me, or was he serious?

I decided to press my luck. I tugged his t-shirt up and tried to pull it over his head. To my surprise, he helped me, pulling his arms free before sinking down on top of me again. Desire flashed hot through my belly, warding off the chill of his skin. I rolled him to his side so I could run my hands over his chest and down his stomach, stretching up to kiss him again. His hands gripped my waist, bunching the fabric of my sweatshirt up a little. I focused my attention to the little strip of skin exposed there. I wanted him to touch me, but he didn't. I grabbed his hand and moved it there, but he stopped kissing me and pulled my sweatshirt back down to cover my skin. As soon as I was covered, he resumed his attack on my mouth. I felt a frenzy building inside me. Trying to be sneaky about it, I shifted until my sweatshirt rode up again, shivering when our stomachs touched.

Abruptly, Edward pulled back. He pulled my sweatshirt back into place and put his shirt back on. I frowned and huffed, pouting. But he surprised me again by rolling on top of me and continuing the kiss he'd interrupted. I let him for a minute, feeling a little crazy. I pulled away, breathless. "Wait a minute, Edward. What's going on?"

"I don't know what you mean, love," he murmured, nuzzling my neck.

I whimpered and pushed him away so I could concentrate on my argument. "I'm feeling . . . ugh! Remember when I said I was going to spontaneously combust one of these days?"

"Mm-hmm." Edward smiled casually, watching me.

"So . . . you need to make up your mind. Are we going to see this through?"

"See what through?" he asked carefully.

I felt too crazy to articulate. I yanked my sweatshirt over my head. Before I could gauge his reaction, before I could even blink, Edward had pulled it back onto me. I paused, bewildered. I'm sure my expression had to be hilarious, but Edward looked far from humorous. "What are you doing to me, Edward?" I demanded.

"I haven't changed my mind," he said, enunciating each word clearly. "You have to marry me first."

I threw my hands up in the air. "So what's all this? What are you doing?"

Edward cupped his hands around my elbows and drew me close. "I'm trying to win you over, Bella." He stroked my back soothingly.

I glared at him. "_This_ isn't winning me over. _This_ is driving me crazy."

Edward smiled my favorite crooked smile. "I never said I wasn't willing to fight dirty, Bella."


	4. Chapter 4

"Here, Bella, let me help." Mike Newton took the box from my hands and placed it on the shelf overhead. He made it look so easy.

"I can do it, Mike," I grumbled. "How am I supposed to get stronger if you won't let me do any heavy lifting?"

I picked up another box and felt my knees wobble as I raised it to shoulder-height. Gasping and shaking, I managed to heave one corner onto the shelf, only to feel the box start to slide back toward me. Mike caught it one-handed before it could knock me over and tossed it back onto the shelf. "You don't have to do any heavy lifting while I'm around, Bella. I'd feel like a jerk if I just stood back and watched you struggle."

I wiped sweat off my forehead with the back of my forearm. I could feel it running down the back of my neck and collecting at the base of my ponytail. "Ugh. It's so unfair. You guys have all this strength just naturally. You don't have to work at it at all."

"Who says I don't work at it? Check this out." Mike flexed his biceps. "Feel that."

I mentally rolled my eyes while I poked his arm with my index finger. "Yep. That's a muscle, all right." Mike frowned at my lack of enthusiasm. "But I didn't say you didn't work at it, I said you didn't _have_ to work at it. You could let yourself go until you were a puddle of blubber and you'd _still_ be stronger than I am."

Mike shrugged. "You're grumpy today."

I resisted the urge to kick the stack of boxes. "Thanks. That helps."

Mike steered me toward a chair and nudged me into it. "What's wrong? Maybe I can help."

I propped my elbows on my knees and rested my head in my hands. "I haven't been sleeping well," I admitted.

"You have insomnia?"

No. "Maybe."

Mike started rattling off a list of homeopathic remedies and over-the-counter medications. I didn't bother to listen. I wasn't an insomniac. I was incredibly horny. Edward was driving me crazy with his "dirty" fighting. For the last few nights he'd kissed me until I begged him – _begged­ _him – to take me. Or give me some kind of relief.

And every night he just pulled away with that freaking _smile_ on his face like he was totally unaffected by it all. He was so nice about it, too, rubbing my back and talking to me in this soothing voice, telling me he loved me but he wouldn't cross the line until we were married.

Every morning I awoke with a determination not to let him manipulate me like that again, and every night I utterly failed. Our roles had reversed. Now Edward was _my_ brand of heroin. I couldn't get enough of him.

Just thinking about it made me want to scream.

Then I had a thought: Maybe _Jacob_ can give me relief . . .

No. Nix that thought.

". . . okay, Bella?"

I forced my eyes to focus on Mike's earnest face. "Okay, Mike."

Mike smiled and picked up another box. I let him help me this time, and the rest of my shift passed quickly.

I sighed in relief as I drove off in my truck. Tonight, Jacob and I were going out on an official date. I smiled at that thought; it felt both weird and completely natural at the same time. We were going to have dinner at the local diner and then catch a movie. It was all so normal, it made the rest of my life for the past year or so seem like a dream. Or a nightmare.

Charlie was still working when I arrived home. I went to the kitchen to fix myself a peanut butter and honey sandwich and ate it while I looked through the clothes in my closet.

I'd gone shopping with Alice yesterday. It was one of the most exhausting experiences of my life. Alice dragged me – literally, at times – from store to store in Seattle. She bought mountains of clothes and shoes and accessories, until the trunk and backseat of her Porsche were stuffed with bags and boxes. She insisted on buying clothes for me, even though she knew I hated when people spent money on me. Of course, she bought the clothes _she_ selected for me. She only shook her head in disbelief at the few items I chose for myself to try on in the dressing rooms.

I had to hand it to her, though. She did have good taste in clothes, if comfort and common sense weren't taken into account. And I did end up with some things that were both stylish and comfortable. I found one now: A navy blue cashmere sweater, light enough for summer wear. I finished off my sandwich, dusted the crumbs off my hands, and pulled off my t-shirt. The sweater slid on easily; I eyed myself in the mirror that hung from the back of my bedroom door. The color suited me well, and the snug fit showed off what cleavage I had. Alice had picked out several skirts to go with the sweater, but I thought my jeans looked just fine.

Quickly, I stripped down and jumped into the shower. This served two purposes: One, it would hopefully make my hair look better (right now it looked flat and a little greasy), and two, it would erase any smell Edward had left behind last night. I washed slowly, luxuriating in the hot water and the strawberry scent of my shampoo.

By the time I got out, I felt good and relaxed. I towel-dried my hair and ran a wide-toothed comb through it. I knew it would settle into large, natural waves as it dried. I rubbed lotion on my elbows, knees, and the soles of my feet and threw on my clothes.

I was just fluffing my hair with my fingers when Edward appeared. My gasp immediately turned into a serious case of hiccups. "How – _hic – _did you get – _hic – _in here?"

"Through the window, of course." Edward smiled. "Do you want me to get rid of those hiccups for you?"

I eyed him warily. "How would – _hic – _you do that – _hic_?" I was imagining Edward doing something to scare me: Jumping off the roof with me in his arms, or driving at breakneck speed down a winding canyon road.

In an instant, Edward had me in his arms. "Like this." His lips gently touched mine, nudging them apart. I hiccuped again and felt his lips curve into a smile. Then his tongue was touching mine and his hand was sliding down my back and pressing me to him. I kissed him back with abandon, as I always did these days. My fingers tangled themselves in his hair. Our lips moved together in perfect synchronization, like two dancers.

Abruptly, Edward ended the kiss. "All better?"

My eyes were unfocused. I was breathing like I'd just run five miles. Edward's hands at my waist were the only things keeping me up. I could only stare at him stupidly.

"Hiccups all gone?" Edward pressed.

Hiccups? What hiccups?

Suddenly, the haze cleared from my head and I was furious. "I – you – that was all just –"

He just smiled.

I put my hands on his chest and shoved as hard as I could. He didn't budge an inch. Scowling, I grabbed my sandals and stomped out of the room. When I reached the living room, I sat on the couch and put on my sandals. It took several tries to fasten the little buckles; my hands were shaking. Edward stood beside me and watched. When I stood, he grabbed my elbow, but I yanked it out of his grasp.

"Bella," he started.

I ignored him and marched to my truck. It was only when I tried to start the engine that I realized my keys weren't in my hand. I'd left them on the table. Sighing, I climbed out again. Edward was waiting for me, looking hurt because I'd slammed the door in his face a moment before. I tried to maneuver around him, but his hands grasped my shoulders, turning me to face him. He waited until I met his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said. "That wasn't very nice of me."

I was silent for a moment. "Are you just pretending, Edward? Do you feel _anything_ when we kiss?"

He looked startled. "Of course I do. What kind of question is that?"

"You seem to just turn it on and off so easily," I complained. "It's bad enough that you can manipulate me so easily. It would be easier to bear if I thought I could turn you on, too, just a little bit."

Edward stared at me, his eyes turbulent with some unspoken emotion. When his face moved toward mine, I pulled back slightly, but he followed me until he could claim my mouth. This kiss was chaste, sweet, all soft lips and whispered words of endearment. "I love you," he whispered over and over. He leaned his forehead against mine, keeping his eyes closed. "You have no idea what you do to me –"

"That's the point," I interrupted.

"I've had more than a century to learn to control my passions, Bella," he said quietly. "If I lower my guard for just a second, I know exactly what will happen. And I won't let it happen, because I love you. Let me just say this: it's a good thing _you_ can't read _my _mind."

A small smile played at the corners of my mouth. I met his eyes shyly. "I believe you. And I forgive you, just this once."

Edward chuckled, relieved. He held me at arm's length and devoured me with his eyes. My face began to burn. "You look gorgeous, Bella," he said. "I must admit I'm jealous. I don't want you to wear this sweater for Jacob." He was still smiling, but his eyes were serious.

"You're seeing me in it now, so technically, I wore it for you first," I reminded him. "And I'll wear it for you again when I get home tonight."

Edward wrinkled his nose. "Ugh, it'll stink tonight. Will you wash it so you can wear it for me tomorrow?"

I kissed him lightly. "Sure. And remember, I'll wear absolutely nothing for you, anytime."

Edward groaned and rolled his eyes, but I could see he wasn't serious anymore.

"Will you stay with me until Jacob gets here?" I asked, grabbing his hand as I walked back toward the house.

Edward thought for a moment. "Yes. But the second I hear his car, I'll have to leave. I don't know how I might react if his thoughts reveal his intentions to be anything less than honorable."

"Deal." I paused awkwardly. "And thanks again, Edward, for being so good about this . . ."

He waved his hand to silence me and followed me into the house.


	5. Chapter 5

True to his word, the minute Edward heard Jacob's car rattling up the street, he kissed me quickly and vanished. He didn't say "Have a good time," or "Be safe." Not that I was expecting it.

Another minute passed before I could hear Jacob's VW Rabbit myself. I was already on my feet, keys in hand and lip gloss in pocket when he knocked on the door. I opened it and gave him what I hoped was a dazzling smile. I truly was excited to spend time with him. He was my best friend, after all.

It was satisfying to see Jacob's eyes pop as they took me in. "Wow, Bella, that sweater is . . . I mean, you look . . ."

He grabbed me and kissed me hungrily. I was too giddy to reciprocate properly. When a giggle escaped me, Jacob pulled back and took a deep breath. "You look great, Bells. That sweater is – wow."

"Thanks, Jake." I grinned. "I'm ready to go."

Jacob's large hand curled around mine as we walked to his car. He opened the passenger door gallantly, shutting it behind me. In two loping steps, he was around to the driver's side. He grinned sideways at me as he pulled out of the driveway. "Let's go eat some grease," he said.

The incongruously named City Café had the advantage of being the only restaurant in town, if you didn't count Pizza Hut. It was owned and operated by an old married couple, Lou and Hazel Bosworth. Lou, who at seventy had a face like a dried apple, was the sole fry cook up until a couple of years ago, when arthritis got the better of him and he had to hire a couple of teenagers to take over. He still supervised the kitchen and helped Hazel run the cash register. Hazel, in her pink waitress uniform, was rail thin and energetic, even though she appeared to be the same age as her husband. She wore her steel-gray hair in a tight chignon and a pair of glasses on a chain around her neck.

The Bosworths were bossy enough to order your food for you, if you hesitated long enough, but well-meaning and kind, and probably the best-known people in Forks. Charlie ate lunch there every day, so they recognized me immediately when Jacob and I entered the diner, and shouted their hellos from behind the counter. I waved back and let Jacob steer me to a window booth.

Being a Saturday night, the diner was as busy as you'd expect, for a small town. I recognized some faces in the crowd, but none were from my small circle of friends. A vaguely familiar pop song blared from the jukebox in the corner.

A cute teen girl with dark brown hair that sprung from her head in tight corkscrew curls sauntered over to us, menus in hand. She handed them to us in a brisk manner and went to get us a carafe of water.

My eyes ran down the menu items, though it really wasn't necessary. I knew the choices for dinner were burgers or chicken sandwiches – crispy or grilled – served with fries or onion rings, soup of the day by the bowl or the cup, or a house salad. I ordered a grilled chicken sandwich, fries and a Coke, and Jacob ordered four burgers, four orders of fries, and a root beer. The waitress, whose name was Amy, raised her eyebrows when she heard Jake's order but didn't say anything. I guessed she was intimidated by him.

After she left, Jacob reached across the table to take my hand. Clasping it tightly, he winked. "You know, normally I'd order onion rings, but I don't want to gross you out later."

"Oh? You think you're going to get close enough for me to smell your breath?" I teased. "Are you expecting some sort of payment for taking me out to this fancy restaurant?"

Jake grinned. "You bet. If you think you can escape me, just remember I've got an unusually long reach." To prove his point, he reached his long arms across the table and gripped my shoulders firmly. He stared at me long enough to get my heart racing.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang against the window. I jumped and Jacob pulled his arms back to his sides. "What was that?" I wondered.

Jacob looked out the window, squinting, then shrugged. "Probably just some kids messing with us. They probably saw us ogling each other and decided to break it up."

"Excuse me? I wasn't ogling you."

"Bells, honey, there's no other word to describe it."

The flirting lasted through the meal. My sandwich was good: the meat was hot and the lettuce and tomatoes were cold. Jake wolfed (no pun intended) down his burgers and fries before I had eaten even half my sandwich. Feeling slightly awkward eating in front of him when he was still so obviously hungry, I offered him my salad, but he just wrinkled his nose.

"Well, I'm not giving you my sandwich, if that's what you're hoping for," I informed him. "This is really good. Probably because I didn't have to make it myself."

Jake just watched me chew, a small smile on his lips. I finished my Coke (Jake had drunk six glasses of root beer by then) and wiped my mouth on my napkin. "Wanna go Dutch?" I offered.

"Are you kidding? I ate way more than you."

"Well, at least let me get the tip," I said.

"All right."

I used the ladies' room while Jake paid the bill. I made sure there wasn't any food stuck in my teeth, washed my hands, and ran my fingers through my hair. By the time I emerged, Jake was finished paying and had used the restroom himself.

"Ready to go?" he asked, offering me his hand. I nodded.

We decided to walk to the theater, since it was just down the street. Jacob rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb and tried awkwardly to match my much shorter stride. The temperature outside was perfect, not too warm, not cold. I breathed in deeply, taking in the wet, earthy smell of the nearby forest, and Jacob mimicked me.

Suddenly, he froze. He sniffed the air again, cautiously.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Vampire," Jake hissed. Like two dunces in a bad horror film, we both looked around us wildly.

"Do you recognize the scent?" I asked when we didn't see anyone unusual.

"They all smell the same to me," Jake grumbled. He paused. "You don't think Edward is, like, _spying_ on us, do you?" He sounded annoyed.

The suggestion shocked me – because it was entirely possible, and I hadn't even considered the possibility myself. "I hope not. Let's just go, okay?"

We walked, more briskly now, until we reached the theater. I insisted on buying the tickets, and Jacob let me, probably because he wanted to save his money for food. Sure enough, he bought a super large bucket of buttered popcorn and another root beer from the refreshments stand. He offered to buy me a Coke, but I declined. I was stuffed.

The lights began to dim as Jake and I found our seats in the back of the theater. We settled down, still holding hands, and Jacob started on the popcorn. The screen lit up with a parade of previews. I watched them, mentally taking notes on which ones I liked and which ones I definitely wanted to stay away from. The buttery, salty smell of the popcorn wafted up to my nose until I changed my mind about being too stuffed. Eyes glued to the screen, I reached my hand into the bucket to grab a handful – and hit the empty bottom with a hollow thud. Surprised, I looked over to see Jacob smiling sheepishly. _Sorry_, he mouthed. I couldn't help smiling back at him. Snuggling against him, I settled in to watch the movie.

It was an action flick, one Jake had been excited to see. And I have to admit, I rather enjoyed all the gun play and car chasing. The hero saved the beautiful damsel in distress – scantily clad, of course – from the bad guys, and she rewarded him with a big kiss, which led to an aerobic make-out session back at the hero's hotel room.

Suddenly, I was hyper aware of Jacob, his warm skin and hot breath, his thumb still rubbing circles onto the back of my hand. Glancing out of the corner of my eyes, I saw that he was watching me, his expression serious. We leaned toward each other slowly until our lips met. His mouth was soft and tasted slightly of butter. His tongue touched mine and I turned toward him, leaning over the armrest separating our seats. Jacob's hand grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me closer to him until I fell into his lap. Snickers erupted from the row in front of us, but we ignored them. Jacob cradled me in his arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my fingers in his smooth black hair. Our tongues stroked each other again and again, sending waves of electricity zooming through my body.

Someone cleared their throat loudly, startling me. I broke our kiss, feeling shaky. Jacob looked at me, eyes unfocused. "Wanna get out of here?" he whispered huskily. I nodded. He was on his feet in an instant, leading me to the exit.

We jogged back to Jake's car and headed to La Push. Evidently, our kiss had raised Jacob's temperature even higher than its already high norm, because the windows all fogged up in a matter of seconds. He peeled off his shirt and threw it in the back seat. His smooth brown skin glistened in the moonlight shining through the windshield. I squeezed Jacob's hand as hard as I could to keep myself from pouncing on him then and there. He glanced at me and smirked, as if he knew exactly what he was doing to me. He drew in a breath like he wanted to say something, and froze.

I could guess what he had smelled to make him stiffen like that. "Sorry. It might be coming from me. I was with Edward right before you picked me up earlier."

Jake shook his head. "No, it isn't you. I could smell him on you from the start, and this is stronger. It's here in the car."

"What?" I gasped. "Someone was in your car?"

Jacob growled. "That isn't fair. He's trying to ruin our date, shoving his smell between us."

I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. "Edward wouldn't break into your car. It must have been someone else."

"Who else could it be? Who else would have a reason to follow us around?"

He had a point. But I still couldn't believe Edward was capable of something so underhanded. I squeezed Jake's hand. "Well, it isn't going to work. I know exactly what I'm going to do with you when we get to La Push."

Jake's expression softened. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Drive faster, and I'll show you," I said in what I hoped what a seductive voice.

Jake drove faster.

When we got to the reservation, Jacob surprised me. Instead of driving to his house, he took us down a bumpy dirt road to what looked like a campsite. There was a man-made fire pit surrounded by fist-sized stones; a large log and several large rocks served as seats. The forest rose up all around us, offering privacy from prying eyes.

Jacob turned off the engine and looked at me. I was on him in an instant, kissing him roughly and grabbing handfuls of his hair. He matched my enthusiasm, hoisting me into his lap, where I scrambled to find a place to put my legs. Jake took up so much space in the tiny car, there wasn't any room for me in the driver's seat, but I soldiered on, squeezing my knees on either side of his hips. The handles on the door dug into my thigh and the steering wheel pushed painfully against the small of my back. I didn't care. I could ignore it for now.

Between Jake's temperature and our escalated breathing, the windows fogged up again in no time. I drew Jake's tongue into my mouth and sucked on it lightly. His fingers dug into my ribs. When I released him, his mouth bit a soft trail down my jaw to my neck, where his lips attacked me ferociously. I ran my hands over his smooth shoulders and raked my fingernails down his arms, making him shiver. He claimed my mouth again, his tongue sweeping against mine. Heat flashed through me and settled low in my hips. I wanted Jake to touch me everywhere, to do everything that Edward wasn't willing to do.

His fingers slid under the bottom of my sweater and pinched the skin on my waist. This made me pull his hair in my fists and kiss him harder. His hands slid up my ribs until they reached my bra. He hesitated.

I had just decided to put his hands exactly where I wanted them when the muscles in my calves seized up. I flexed my feet, trying to stop the ever-tightening cramps, but since I was sitting on my feet, that didn't work. The pain intensified quickly and I shrieked, startling Jacob. "Bella, what's wrong?"

"Ouch, ouch, ouch! Charley horse!" I wailed.

"What? Where?" Jacob looked me over.

"My calves," I gasped. "I need to move. Open the door!"

Jacob's hand scrabbled against the door, trying to find the handle. Pain shot through my legs and I hissed, on the verge of tears. Finally, the door opened and I fell onto the ground head first, just barely managing to throw my hands out before I landed on my face. Jacob struggled out of the car after me and stood there helplessly. "What can I do?"

Tears leaked out of my eyes as I tried to lengthen the bunched muscles. "Help me straighten my legs! Hurry!"

Jake grabbed my feet with one hand and used his other hand to push against my knees, forcing my legs to straighten. Gradually, the pain began to fade from my thighs, but my calves were still tying themselves into knots. "My feet! Push on my feet!" I shook my head back and forth desperately.

Quickly, Jacob grabbed my feet and pushed against my toes. My calves slowly started to lengthen, and the pain fizzled away until I felt totally spent. I stifled a sob and tried to smile. "Thanks, Jake. Sorry I killed the mood."

"Are you okay?" Jake asked anxiously. "That looked painful."

I nodded, my head still in the dirt. "I'm okay now. That was _excruciating_. I don't think your car was made for that kind of activity."

"I'm sorry, Bells. I'll plan things differently next time." He helped me to my feet and brushed the dirt off my back. I shook my hair out; I could feel the dirt on my scalp. My new sweater was streaked with dirt and mud, and I could feel mud seeping wetly through the seat of my jeans.

"Can you take me home now, Jake? I feel gross."

"Sure thing, Bells."

I was starting to feel foolish. My face began to burn. "Jeez, I'm sorry to end our date like this. I was really enjoying it, too."

Jacob laughed loudly. "You know, I was enjoying myself, too, but there are worse ways to end a date. At least we weren't attacked by something, or fell off a cliff or something. With _your_ luck . . ."

I scowled at him and climbed back in the car.

When we reached my house, Jacob leaned toward me and then paused. "Do you think he's around here right now? Watching us?"

I shrugged. "Probably. Maybe we should tone things down for our goodbye kiss." We pecked each other lightly on the lips and I squeezed his hand one more time. "Thanks for the fun date, Jake. I'll see you later."

Jake nodded. "I'll call you, okay? Have a good night."

I waved to him as I opened the front door. Charlie was sitting on the couch, watching a sports channel. He glanced at me, then did a double take. "What happened to _you_?"

"I fell," I answered shortly, marching past him. I went straight to the bathroom, afraid to check my bedroom in case Edward was there.

I wanted to cry when I saw my reflection. My hair was a Medusa's mess of tangles, dirt, and twigs. The skin around my mouth was red, from kissing Jake, I guessed. The sweater looked horrible – I hoped it wasn't ruined. Sighing, I stripped down and hopped into the shower.

As I lathered my hair, my shampoo's strawberry scent filled the air around me, and I remembered the vampire smell that had encroached on my date with Jacob. Edward was going to have some explaining to do.


	6. Chapter 6

**This one's for you, KatieCullenSwan. I really tried to update sooner, but I've had some serious writer's block. I hope this was worth the wait. Thanks to everyone who submitted reviews!**

Edward didn't arrive until I was nearly asleep. I was lying in bed, watching the open window. My heart leaped when I saw his pale hands grasp the ledge. He climbed in as gracefully as ever, smiling crookedly.

"Hi," he whispered.

My anger and suspicion melted into mere annoyance. I just couldn't stay mad at him for long. "Hi," I whispered back. "Have a nice evening?"

He shrugged. "Emmett, Jasper and I went hunting. I always enjoy hunting. But I'd rather be with you." He made his way to the bed and stretched out next to me on top of the blanket. He nuzzled my nose with his and gave me a soft kiss that made my heart race. "I missed you, love."

I snuggled closer to him and rested my arm across his waist. "Mmm, I missed you too," I murmured, closing my eyes and kissing him again.

"Did you?" The surprise in his voice made me frown. "What about Jacob? How was your, er, date?"

It was obvious he really didn't want to talk about it. I started to feel suspicious again. Sitting up, I drew my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. Edward sat up next to me.

"Actually, our date was interrupted a couple of times by an anonymous vampire."

"What do you mean, 'an anonymous vampire'?" Edward asked flatly.

"I mean, Jacob smelled a vampire close by, but we didn't see anyone," I explained. "Once outside while we were walking, and once _inside his car_."

Edward stiffened. "Someone was in Jacob's car?"

I nodded and leaned in closer, narrowing my eyes. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about it, would you?"

Hurt and shock warred on his face. "You think it was _me? _What, you think I was _following_ you?"

Suddenly, I was certain it hadn't been Edward. I shrugged uncomfortably. "Well, I just thought . . . maybe . . . I know how protective you are . . ."

Edward shook his head, his eyes wounded. "I would never invade your privacy, Bella. And I don't think I could bear to see you and Jacob . . . together, like that."

Tentatively, I reached one hand out and stroked the side of his face. "I'm sorry. I was wrong to suspect you. I mean, I _knew_ you would never break into Jacob's car, but I thought it might've been you outside."

Edward trapped my hand against his face with his own. "It's puzzling. I need to talk to Alice, see if she knows anything about it. If you had been in any danger, she would definitely have seen _that_, and she would have called me." His eyes met mine. "I'm sorry if your evening was ruined." His mouth twisted slightly while he spoke.

I smiled. "No, you're not."

He laughed. "Well, I'm trying to be sorry." He wrapped his arms around me and drew me down until we were lying side by side. I sighed, feeling safe in his marble embrace. He pressed a kiss against my hair. "You don't smell like Jacob. Did you take a shower when you got home?"

I could feel a blush crawling up my neck. "Yeah. I sort of had an accident and ended up covered in mud."

"Were you hurt?"

"No. Just clumsy, as usual."

"Well, you smell like yourself." He sounded relieved. "I was worried he was going to saturate you with his stink and it would be difficult to be close to you."

"We can't have that, can we?" I teased. "I'll just have to shower as soon as I come home, after I've been with Jacob."

For some reason this made Edward pause. He drew in a breath as if he meant to say something, but he didn't speak. Or breathe.

"What is it, Edward?"

"I . . . Nothing. Never mind."

I rolled over to look at him. "No, I can tell you want to say something. Or ask me something. Spit it out."

He hesitated, eyebrows scrunched together, wincing now and then as his thoughts rolled around inside his head.

"Bella, do you plan to . . . I mean, I was wondering . . . Exactly _how_ intimate are you with Jacob?"

I started to blush furiously, my own words ringing in my ears: _after I've _been with_ Jacob. _"Edward, are you asking me . . . if I'm _sleeping_ with Jacob?"

He hesitated again, his arms tight round me. "Not exactly. I don't believe you have _yet_—"

"What do you mean, _yet?"_ I screeched.

"I only meant, do you plan to?" His voice was tight. "I'm sure Jacob would be willing, and since I'm not . . ."

Stunned, I fell back and stared vacantly at the ceiling. I couldn't decide if I felt indignant or ashamed. It had never even occurred to me that Edward would wonder such a thing. There were many things I was willing to do with Jacob, but sex was not one of them. I was saving myself for Edward. Didn't he _know_ that? Hadn't I made that clear?

Edward's arms tightened fractionally while the silence stretched on. "Bella, please answer me," he whispered hoarsely. "What are you thinking?"

Finally, I found my voice. "Edward, I'm not going to sleep with Jacob. I'm sorry if I gave you the impression that I was even considering it." I rolled over so I could face him again. His beautiful golden eyes almost made me lose my train of thought. I drew in a deep breath – he smelled so _good!_ – and forced myself to focus. "I love you, Edward. I love you _more_. Do you understand? Do you believe me?" He hesitated for a second and gave a short nod. "I am saving myself for _you_. We both know that doesn't equate to saving myself for marriage, but I am most definitely saving myself for you. Okay?"

Edward held my gaze for a long moment without speaking, and then his eyes closed and his face relaxed. He sighed, burying his face in my hair. His lips brushed against my neck. "Bella, you mean more to me than anything in this world. I don't want to lose you."

"You aren't going to lose me, Edward," I whispered fiercely. I hugged him as tightly as I could. He raised his face to mine and I kissed him once, hard, on the mouth. He drew me close to his chest. We were silent for a long time, lost in our own thoughts.

"Are you asleep?" Edward asked after a while.

"No."

"Are you sleepy?"

"Not really," I replied. "Why?" I propped myself up on one elbow and peered at him, curious.

"I'd really like to talk to Alice about the vampire Jacob smelled tonight. And I'd like you to explain it to her, if you don't mind. Would it be all right if we went to my house?"

"Is Charlie asleep?"

Edward stopped and listened. A smile stretched over his face. "Either he's asleep and dreaming, or else he's just caught a sixty-pound fish in your living room."

I laughed quietly. "Jeez, you'd think he'd be more imaginative in his dreams. He does plenty of fishing in real life – couldn't he dream about having super powers or something?"

"Maybe catching fish _is_ his super power." Edward grinned. "Maybe he's dreaming he's the Fish Whisperer."

I laughed so hard I snorted like a pig when I sucked in a breath. Instantly, I began blushing so intensely my eyes watered. Edward's quiet chuckle turned into an uncharacteristic guffaw. That made me start laughing again, and for a few minutes it was all we could do to keep quiet enough so we didn't wake Charlie. By the time our laughter ebbed away my abs were sore. I stretched out full length until my back popped, and then I bounced out of bed and began rummaging around for shoes. Edward found some first and handed them to me. As soon as they were on my feet, he swept me into his arms and leaped out the window.

"It's strange," he said as he ran, "I didn't smell anything unusual at your house, or anywhere near it. You have the impression that someone was following you tonight, but if that's true, then they only followed you while you were with Jacob. They didn't follow you home. And that doesn't make sense."

"Do you think perhaps they were following just Jacob?" I asked. "I mean, if a nomadic vampire just passing through Forks suddenly smelled a werewolf, don't you think he or she would be curious?"

Edward considered this. "I'm not sure. Even if a vampire didn't know werewolves existed, he would still recognize the scent as something not human, and not vampire. I would think that would be enough to scare him off."

"Vampires don't scare easily," I reminded him. "The only things capable of even hurting a vampire are other vampires and werewolves. And if you didn't know werewolves existed, you wouldn't realize they were a danger to you, right?"

"You have a point," he admitted. He blew out a frustrated sigh. "I wish Alice could see Jacob's future. Then we wouldn't have to speculate; we would _know_."

I frowned. "You don't think Jacob's in danger, do you? Maybe I should call him."

Edward laughed. "Bella, he has an entire pack to protect him. They recognize a vampire's scent and they know how to defend themselves, and how to destroy vampires. He'll be fine."

Grudgingly, I admitted this was true. I was still worried, though.

Edward began to slow down. Up ahead I could see light and I knew we were close to his house. When it came into full view, he set me on my feet and took my hand.

Esme opened the front door before we could do it ourselves. She was smiling broadly. "Hello, you two! Alice told us you were coming." She gripped my shoulders lightly and kissed my forehead. I smiled back at her. I always felt comforted by Esme's presence. Her entire being radiated a mother's warmth and kindness.

She stepped back and gestured us into the house. "Is everything all right? Alice only knew you were coming to talk to her. She couldn't see what it was about."

"Where _is_ Alice?" Edward asked.

"Everyone is in the living room, waiting for you."

We followed Esme to the spacious living room. Alice and Jasper were sitting together on one of the cream-colored couches set on either side of a glass-topped coffee table. Rosalie sat next to Jasper; Emmett stood behind her, his hands resting on her shoulders. Carlisle sat in a large beige-upholstered chair that had ornately-carved claw feet. Edward, Esme and I all sat down together on the other couch, Esme on one side of me, Edward on the other, my hand clenched between both of his.

"Someone was following Bella and Jacob tonight," Edward announced, without preamble.

Everyone raised their eyebrows in silent question.

"Jacob smelled a vampire," I hurriedly explained. "He can't distinguish between any of your individual scents, so he couldn't be more specific. He just smelled a vampire, and we couldn't see anyone we recognized around us."

"Where were you when this happened?" Carlisle's topaz-colored eyes stared intently at mine.

"Just in town, in Forks. We were outside, walking to the movie theater when it hit him – the scent, I mean.'

"Tell them about the car," Edward interjected quietly.

Everyone's eyes flashed back to my face. I drew in a breath, feeling like I was making an announcement. "Jacob smelled it again in his car, after the movie."

Silence while everyone digested this. Carlisle's head snapped up. "Someone broke into Jacob's car?"

Edward nodded, his lips drawn into a tight line.

"Was anything stolen?" Carlisle's question was directed at me.

"Actually, I didn't even think of that," I confessed. "We didn't check. It's possible it was a burglary, but if anything was taken it wasn't something big or immediately noticeable."

"I didn't smell anything unusual at or near Bella's house," Edward added. "So whoever it was, they didn't follow her home."

"Interesting." Carlisle covered his mouth with his hand, his attention focused inward.

Rosalie spoke up. "It . . . It couldn't be one of the newborns, could it? We got them all, didn't we?" Emmett's hands clenched her shoulders, a small, tight smile on his lips. Rosalie looked up at him. "There is _not_ going to be another fight, so just forget it."

Emmett looked sheepish. "What?" he asked innocently.

"Of course we got them all," Jasper said soothingly. "It must be something else. Maybe he made a mistake."

"Perhaps he just smelled Edward's scent on your clothes," Esme suggested hesitantly.

I shook my head. "I asked him that. He said he could smell Edward right from the start, and this was something different."

Carlisle stood. "Let's fan out, see if we can find anything – or anyone." He glanced around at his family. "Alice and Jasper, you take the north side of town. Rosalie, Emmett, take the south. Esme and I will head east. The west side borders on La Push, so we can assume Jacob's pack is patrolling that area."

"What should Edward and I do?" I asked.

"You should get some rest, Bella. We can handle this. And anyway, I really don't believe it's that serious." He nodded at Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, who stood and headed for the door. Carlisle took Esme's hand and followed. They all left so quickly I didn't have a chance to say anything else.

When they were gone, Edward stood and picked me up, cradling me in his arms. "Let's get you back to bed," he said, smiling to reassure me. I managed a small smile in return.

The trip back to my house was faster, and silent. Edward leaped back through my open window and set me on my bed. I kicked off my shoes and snuggled down with him, still deep in thought. Something was bothering me, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. Edward sang my lullaby and stroked my face until I began to drift off into an uneasy sleep.

My thoughts were starting to dissipate like smoke. One last tendril clung to my mind, but I was already mostly asleep. I hoped I would remember it in the morning, because I'd just realized what was wrong.

Alice hadn't said a word.

**I appreciate your feedback. Let me know if you like the direction this story is headed.**


End file.
